villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hiltz
'''Hiltz '''is a fictional character and the main villain in Zoids: Guardian Force. Zoids: Guardian Force Not much is known about Hiltz's past. He is an Ancient Zoidian, one of the original inhabitants of Planet Zi. He also owns a red Organoid named, Ambient. He appears in Van Flyheight's town of the Wind Colony and has a brief encounter with Van in the first episode of Guardian Force; later on, he is shown to be the one who orchestrated the attack on Van's village. As the series progresses, it turns out that Hiltz is the main threat behind all of the problems the Guardian Force is faced with, as he controls a huge organization with a large number of mercenaries and henchmen, along with a vast amount of resources and legions of Zoids at his command. He also works in secret behind the scenes throughout most of the series uncovering secrets to the Ancient Zoidians' past with help from a mysteroius figure called the Dark Kaiser. He eventually creates a scorpion type Zoid called the Death Stinger, and uses it to turn against Raven and Reese, as well as destroying many other cities and villages across Zi, including the capital of New Helic. His main plan is revealed to have the Ancient Zoidians return to power on Planet Zi, even if he is one of the only three left, or that the entire human race is to be wiped out. He uses the new Death Saurer to help him with this mass genocide. He is finally defeated, and killed, by Van in the final episode, after Van's Blade Liger penetrates the core of the Death Saurer. Personality Hiltz is shown to be very devious. He also has a calm personality, and will usually build upon his defeats and outsmart his opponents. Hiltz is almost never caught off-guard, often deliberately playing into his enemies' hands just to show how futile their attempts at stopping him are. A prime example of this is when the Death Stinger is shot down from the stratosphere. After surviving the tremendous fall, he proceeded to swim through molten lava, emphasising the power his Zoid possessed. In the rare instances that he is caught off guard, he loses his calm demeanor in exchange for a more desperate and volatile one, often accompanied with a slight strain in his normally deep and calm voice. He also possesses a nihilistic philosophy, believing that destruction is a purpose in and of itself, often making dark jokes regarding his enemies lives. At the end of Guardian Force, shortly before he dies, he reveals his hopes of restarting his lost race, indicating that his many years away from his people may have had a role in his dark and nihilistic way of thinking if not outright been the source of his apparent madness. Category:Zoids Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains